FIG. 1 shows a conventional door body 100 of a vending machine. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional door body 100 has a front 110, a side 120, and a top 130. The front 110 is provided with, for example, a display opening 111 for disposing therein a sample product display chamber (not shown) and a service opening 112 for disposing therein, for example, a money slot and a money amount indicator (not shown). Various functional parts are mounted on this door body 100 to constitute a door device for a vending machine.
The above-described conventional door body 100 is produced by molding as follows. A flat sheet metal member is provided. Openings, such as a display opening 111 and a service opening 112, are cut out, and the periphery of the member is then cut to a predetermined shape. The side 120 and the top 130 each are formed by bending by means of a bender. Next, the side 120 is connected by welding to the top 130 at a joint 140. Thereafter, the welded portion is polished for flattening. Finally, the welded portion is coated with a rust preventive to form a door body 100.
A separately assembled display chamber and the like are mounted on the molded door body 100 to produce a door device.
In the molding of the conventional door body 100, however, the step of bending, the step of welding, and the step of finishing are necessary. That is, the necessary number of steps is large, and, thus, this requires a lot of time and causes a high cost in the molding. Further, although the welded portion is finished, finishing to a fully smooth extent is difficult. In this case, the welded portion having surface irregularities sometimes spoils the appearance of the door body. Further, the welded portion has poor corrosion resistance, and this necessitates, for example, rust preventing treatment after the finishing.
Further, since a large opening for assembling a display chamber and the like to the door body is provided, it is difficult to ensure the strength of the door device. In addition, since the display chamber and the like are separately assembled and mounted, the necessary number of steps for the production of the door body are large.